


His Lordship, Dragon Snack

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A self-important Lord gets a lesson in what could happen when you annoy the King of Britain.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: 81 Pride</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lordship, Dragon Snack

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** His Lordship, Dragon Snack  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Aithusa, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan  
 **Summary:** A self-important Lord gets a lesson in what could happen when you annoy the King of Britain.  
 **Warnings:** Naughty language  
 **Word Count:** 826  
 **Prompt:** 81 Pride 

** His Lordship, Dragon Snack **  
Merlin knocked on the door of Arthur’s office and went in. 

Arthur looked up and frowned. “What is it, Merlin?”

“Lord Brayley of Glamorgan is here and he is asking for a private audience. It seems he thinks that he should address the Roundtable on Friday. He believes he can be helpful.” Merlin said. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Send him in but I reserve the right to feed him to the dragon.” 

Merlin grinned. “Aithusa may like a fresh kill as long as he tastes like leg of lamb. Morgana has her spoiled on it.” 

Arthur laughed. “Who is that dragon’s master you or Morgana?” 

“At the moment, Aithusa is her own master.” Merlin said. “At least that is what she thinks.” 

“Bring the pompous fool in and I will hear him.” Arthur said as he closed his laptop. 

Merlin nodded and opened the door. “Lord Brayley, the King will see you now.” 

The Lord in question went into the office and bowed just enough to keep Arthur getting angry. 

“I would like to address the Roundtable, Sire. I think I have several ideas that should be put in place as soon as possible.” Lord Brayley said with confidence. 

“Is that so? Why don’t you tell me what they are and I will tell you what I think of them before you present them to the Roundtable.” Arthur sat back and waited for the man to comply. 

The Lord cleared his throat and started to list several things that he felt should be changed and improved on. He spoke for ten minutes straight. The Lord had many suggestions that Arthur had already thought of and dismissed as being impractical or too expensive to be of any real use. 

Arthur sat and listened as long as his patience held. He finally held up a hand to silence the man. 

“I appreciate the sentiment but Lord Brayley; you have not considered these suggestions as well as you may think. I have listened to you as a courtesy but you have wasted my time.” Arthur said in his most kingly voice. 

“Sire, I have been a Lord longer that you have been King. I think I know how things work.” Lord Brayley said. 

“That may be true but not one thing I have heard so far is useful. Tell me just one thing that I can truly use or I will feed you to the dragon in the ballroom upstairs.” Arthur said with a slight grin. 

“Sire, I have told you all of my best suggestions. I have nothing more to add.” Lord Brayley frowned when he saw Arthur’s slight smile. “I also doubt there is a real dragon in a ballroom in the middle of Cardiff.” 

Arthur got up and opened the door. “Merlin! Get in here.” 

Merlin came in with a questioning look. 

“Take him to meet Aithusa. Maybe he will think twice about wasting his King’s time in future.” Arthur said. 

“She is probably asleep. Morgana just fed her.” Merlin whispered. 

Arthur pushed Merlin out the door and whispered. “Just take him up there and open the lift doors and bring him back. Just scare him, don’t actually feed him to her.” 

“Got it.” Merlin grinned. Merlin popped his head back in Arthur’s office and looked at the annoyed Lord. “Come with me, Lord Brayley.” 

Merlin walked to the lift with the Lord following him. 

“He was joking wasn’t he? There aren’t any more dragons and especially not in Cardiff.” Lord Brayley said nervously.

Merlin snorted with amusement as the doors to the lift opened and he waved the man inside. Merlin got inside and pushed the button for the floor. “I suppose you will just have to see.” 

They went to the top floor where the ballroom was and the doors opened 

Aithusa raised her head and looked at the man standing in open doors of the lift. She hiccupped and flame shot out. 

Lord Brayley jumped against the side of the lift to avoid the flame. “Shit! That’s a dragon. It’s a fire breathing real fucking dragon. “ 

Merlin nodded with a big grin. He shut the lift doors and pushed the button for the Royal floor.

Arthur stood there waiting with his arms folded across his chest. “Lord Brayley I’m sure you will think twice next time you believe you know better than your King.”              

“Yes Sire.” Lord Brayley bowed low. 

“Dismissed.” Arthur said flatly. 

Lord Brayley left quickly by the way of the stairs. 

Merlin smiled at the speed the Lord was moving to get out of the building. “She has the hiccups. They are the fire breathing kind.”

“So she sneezes fire and hiccups fire?” Arthur asked. “We are never getting that ballroom back without scorch marks, are we?”

“Nope.” Merlin grinned. 

“The Queen will not be pleased.” Arthur said. “You should go tell her.” 

“Why me?” Merlin asked. “She’s your wife.” 

“That’s your dragon.” Arthur countered. 

“Oh right.” Merlin grinned.     


End file.
